Jay (Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her)
Jay is the main hero from the 2000 drama film Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her. He saves his mother's life by sacrificing his own happiness. Jay provides her the ultimate solution to problems involving severe loneliness and desperation for any human companionship. In the film, Jay appears in the segment titled Someone for Rose. He is portrayed by Noah Fleiss. Biography Jay lives with his mother Rose in a suburban neighborhood. The film mentions little of Jay's father other than he no longer lives with Jay and Rose. Jay is a fifteen year old white male. His hair is black with frosted tips. He attends school and has a muscular athletic build. Jay wears regular male teenage clothing which includes boxer shorts for underwear. Jay's first pair of boxer shorts have a solid light blue color with no discernible patterns. The film shows only these boxers during the bathroom scene between Rose and Jay. Jay's second pair of boxer shorts is seen for the rest of the segment. Jay's second pair of boxer shorts have a vertical stripe pattern which appears as alternating shades of green. Heroic actions Jay's first appearance shows him helping Rose cope with her loneliness. During one morning, Jay feels something itchy on his back but he is unable to view the exact location of the itch. He asks his mother to look for him. She inspects his back and tells him that it is only a freckle that is causing the itch. Jay was worried it might be a pimple. During the scene, Jay allows Rose to give him a much needed hug. In addition, Jay lets her smell his breath even though he has stated many times he has been brushing his teeth regularly. When both are ready to start their routine morning drive they notice that a new neighbor is moving into the house across the street. Jay suggests introducing themselves to the new neighbor later that night. Rose is reluctant but keeps the idea in mind. During the drive to school, a girl on a bike waves to Jay. This forces Jay to reveal to Rose that the girl is Angelica, a very friendly classmate. Rose teases Jay about his recent bodily development (slight facial hair) by calling him "peach face" as he walks away from the car towards his school. After dropping off Jay at school, Rose goes grocery shopping where she sees the new neighbor a second time. After grocery shopping, Rose again sees the new neighbor as she drives back home. Jay's idea of meeting the new neighbor inspires Rose to stop the car and offer the new neighbor a ride home (since they both live across from one another). During the drive, the two get to know each other and share embarrassing / intimate details about their personal lives. After dropping off her new neighbor Albert and going back to her home, Rose's doorbell rings and she is greeted with a bonsai tree as a gift. She thinks it is from Albert. Therefore, she goes to her garden and prepares a potted plant to give to Albert. When Rose tries to give her gift she accidentally walks in on Albert wearing only boxer shorts while sleeping on his bed. Rose sees that the bonsai tree is definitely from Albert because he has one just like it on his dresser. While admiring the bonsai tree on the dresser, Rose is surprised to see Albert has woken up and is looking at her. She runs back to her house feeling embarrassed on how her attempt at gift giving failed. When Jay comes back from school Rose tells him about the new neighbor. Jay is thrilled and hopes that Albert may become the man in Rose's life. Jay provides some needed companionship to Rose by conversing with her. The conversation reveals that Jay's father doesn't live with them. Also, the conversation reveals that Jay helped provide some emotional release to Angelica even though he doesn't consider her as his girlfriend. At night, Jay and Rose talk some more. Jay says more comforting words to Rose. While washing dishes, Rose noticed that Albert left his front door open. After her conversations with Jay, Rose tries again to talk with the new neighbor. As she approached Albert's door, the door suddenly closes. Rose stands for a few moments contemplating her actions. She walks back into Jay's room and receives emotional support after her failed attempt of trying to talk to Albert. At the end of the movie, all of Jay's efforts toward helping Rose worked. Albert is shown in front of Rose's window holding the flowers Rose meant to give earlier. They both share a smile to each other. Finally, Rose's loneliness and longing for companionship is over all thanks to the heroic actions of Jay. Gallery Jay and Rose starting their day in Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her.png|Jay and Rose starting their day Jay comforting Rose after meeting Albert in Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her.png|Jay comforting Rose Jay exhausted after helping Rose in Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her.png|Jay exhausted after helping Rose Albert in his bed when Rose tried to give a gift in Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her.png|Rose accidentally catching Albert in bed Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Non-Action Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:Casanova Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Role Models Category:Paragon Category:Sophisticated